Who's in Your Bed?
by prettiful pout
Summary: What happens when to people pass a note in a important meeting?Slash but nothing bad.Ncik and GregR&R Please


Disclaimer: I own nothing…You saw nothing…

a/n: I got the whole inspiration for this story from a personal experience.

_**Cause Every Night, Who's In Your Bed?**_

"**_I hate mess but I love you! What to do with my-" _Greg murmured as he sang along to the music that was playing on his Rent Soundtrack, Disk two.**

"**_Take me baby, Or leave me…"_**

**Greg spun around as he heard the deep, rich voice from the door to his lab. Seeing who it was, he smiled and inwardly did a heel click. _He came all the way down to the lab to deliver the stuff to me in person! What a wonderful person._ Greg had to mentally kick himself to stop himself from sighing dreamily. But he had to admit. He was a stud muffin…wait, did he just say _stud muffin?_ Dear god.**

"**Hey Greggo, got some stuff for you to test. You busy?" Nick asked, walking into the lab and taking a seat in Greg's chair. **

**Greg looked at Nick and nearly drooled. He would _never _sit in that chair again! Greg shook his head furiously. "I'm all free! Nothing at all! Gimme!" Greg snatched the plastic bag from Nick and smiled childishly at him.**

**Nick smiled knowingly at the young lab tech. _Oh ya, he sooo digs me. Maybe I should tell him? I should wait…But I want to…I want…_him_…_Nick shook his head and turned to leave the room. Talk to you later then Greg. Be back in an hour?"**

"**Make that two and I'll have it all done and complete." Greg confirmed, turning to one of his many lab machine thingys. a/n: I have absolutely no—EQUIPMENT! –Turning back to one of his many pieces of lab equipment.**

"**It's a date then." **

**Greg froze at Nick's departing words. He swung around to watch the older man walk away down the hall in the direction of the break room. Greg finally released the sigh that had been held for the duration of the time that Nick had been I such close quarters with him.**

_**TWO HOURS LATER**_

**Nick walked into Greg's lab and was immediately bombarded with the results that he had come to receive. He chuckled as he accepted them from the all to eager Greg. _You know, I could most likely take him right here and now, completely willingly._ Nick smiled wickedly for a fraction of a second before turning to leave the room.**

"**What are you waiting for Greg? Come on, there's a meeting that all CSI's are required to come to."**

**Greg looked shocked at this. "But I'm not officially a CSI now."**

"**Well, Grissom wants you there so lets get a move on. Come on, get those buns in gear." Nick smiled at Greg's obvious blush.**

**Greg nodded and followed after Nick as they both left the lab together. _Together…_ Greg inwardly squeed at the thought.**

_**MEETING ROOM**_

**The team of CSI's sat there in bored silence as the special guest continued to lecture them and order them to take notes. Nick passed a piece of paper under the table to Greg. Greg took it and read it secretively. **

_**Greggo, this shit is boring as hell. Talk to me man. Say something funny like you always do.**_

**Greg smiled as he quickly jotted down his reply.**

**Nick unfolded the piece of paper. **

_**This old fart is getting on my nerves. I should throw a spit bomb at him.**_

_**That's so grade eight Greggo.**_

_**Haha. Hey Nicky, can I ask you something?**_

_**Sure shoot.**_

_**Do you like anyone?**_

_**OMG What is this? Your like some little grade school girl Greggo. But ya, I may.**_

_**Really? Well then who is it? Come on come on, spill it to me!**_

**_LOL ya right, like I'd tell you. You have the biggest mouth ever. _Nick licked his lips at that thought. Yes, Greg did have a big mouth.**

_**Oh come on Nicky! I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours!**_

_**No way.**_

…

_**Now don't be like that Greggo.**_

_**Alright then, but I'm still gonna tell you mine.**_

_**Okay, who is it then?**_

**Greg took a breath, not looking at Nick as he stared long and hard at the piece of paper. What was he going to do? Taking a deep breath and gathering his courage, he scrawled out his reply on the piece of paper with a shaky hand.**

**Nick took the piece of paper and a breath at the same time. _Let it be…_**

_**Don't hate me or anything but its you…**_

**Nick took in a sharp inhalation of air. He looked up quickly and stared into the air. What was he supposed to do? _The only thing I can do…_ Nick got out of his chair, causing the speaker to stop in mid sentence. He pulled a gaping Greg to his feet and before anyone could say anything, he kissed Greg long and hard.**

**Greg gasped. _Is Nick really kissing me? Oh my god! He is he is!_ Greg moaned into the kiss and mewed in protest as Nick pulled away. **

**Leaning his forehead against Greg's Nick whispered softly, "Your who it is Greg. Your who its always been."**

"**My god Nicky, there were so many times that I wanted to tell you." Greg began, tears clogging his throat.**

**Nick and Greg ignored the whispering people all around them. They were lost, within the depths of eachother's eyes, and neither one wanted to come back.**

**This, was what living really was.**

_**TWO MONTHS LATER**_

**Greg sung along to the music that played in his lab. He loved the song, 'Tainted Love.' When he heard the song change right in the middle of his favourite course he cried out in protest and whipped around to see who it was that had changed his precious music. He gasped as he recognized immediately who it was and gave a quirk of his brow when he recognized the song that the music had been changed to.**

"**So Greggo, what's going on in here? Do you shake your hips to music in a transparent room for everyone or were you just waiting for me?" Nick asked cockily. **

"**Excuse me but-" He was cut off as Nick's mouth swept him up in a all to sweet and too tender kiss.**

**When they pulled away, they just stood there, drinking in the sight of each other. Then, Nick surprised Greg by opening his mouth and singing a bar from the song, "Take Me or Leave Me."**

"_**Who's in your bed?"**_

**Greg grinned and kissed Nick once more. "Only you Nicky. You know that its only ever really been you."**

**Nick grinned rakishly. "Obviously."**

Well that's it! I hope that you liked it and thank you for reading it! This story is dedicated to my pookie and thank you all for taking the time to read! Please R&R if you have the time!


End file.
